


Dear 12 year old Rookie 9

by Spinestalker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear 12 year old Me, I know you're gonna think this is troublesome, but do yourself a favor and punch Naruto while you still can. Trust me. - drabble. Narusasu/Sasunaru tones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear 12 year old Rookie 9

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a character testingish~ and I can't do anything without a little of my otp

 

**Team 9**

Dear 12 year old Me,

I know you're gonna think this is troublesome, but do yourself a favor and punch Naruto while you still can. Trust me.

Also play a game of shogi with dad and Asuma for me, even though they'll both cream you. Trust me on this, too.

-Shikamaru

* * *

Dear 12 year old Me,

You are so gentle, and you are still the dearest part of me. I keep you with me always, because you remind me who my friends are and why I fight. Don't worry, even though I still spend every day trying to walk in dad's footsteps, we made him proud. Listen to everything Asuma tells you, and cherish the lessons you learn. You have a long way to go, but you'll get there!

-Chouji

* * *

Dear 12 year old Me,

Never fear, my younger, but not quite as lovely, me; your breasts are still bigger than Sakura's, and your skin perfectly wrinkle free. That Aloe Blossom facial care brand is sooo expensive but it really pays off in the long run! There will be quite a few men that will want your attentions, but hold out - there is still a lot you can accomplish before you are ready to settle down.

You never get Sasuke, but don't worry, neither does Sakura! On that note, kick Naruto's ass for me.

Chio, and see you in the mirror every day!

-Ino

P.S. Tell dad you love him for me! And tell Asuma he's kick ass! Every day if you have to, because it's both true and things you never ever said enough.

* * *

**Team 8**

Dear 12 year old Me,

Just so you know, you grow up to be fabulously handsome, and all the ladies that Ma doesn't scare away love you. I'm afraid she doesn't get any better in her old age, and Sis gets just as bad, but it works out. There is no one more important than them, your friends, and Akamaru. So keep them close.

-Kiba

P.S. When you see Naruto next, punch him in the face for me. You'll be glad you did.

* * *

 

Dear 12 year old Me,

I don't want to tell you too much Why? Because I don't want anything to change. I will say this, however, that your friends will always be your trump card.

-Shino

* * *

Dear 12 year old Me,

There is so many things I could say to you, so many things I know you'd want to hear. The most important thing for you to always remember is to keep moving forward - don't ever let fear hold you back and never ever ever doubt yourself. The one request I wish of you is to give Naruto a hug. Well, when you can do it without passing out, but don't worry, you'll get there, but with a lot of help from him. He will never reciprocate your feelings, but be assured that Naruto is happy and one day the whole shinobi world will acknowledge him to the ninja you know he already is.

Always love Hanabi. Love Neji. Love your father and mother. Love your clan. Love your village, your team, your friends, but please, please, please... be sure to love yourself, too.

-Hinata

* * *

**Team 7**

Dear 12 year old Me,

First off, I'm going to let you know that you are going to be far prettier than Ino ever will be. She spends so much money on this stinky product that is made of bat crap and aloe to keep up with you, but your henge, ah... i mean beauty, is far more natural and much less smelly.

I know sometimes it feels like Sasuke and Naruto are always doing all the work. I'm not going to lie, this just about never changes. Right now you are probably consumed by your annoyance with Naruto. He's loud, insufferable, and always getting in the way. But he is the best friend you will ever have. There is no one, in the whole of the world, that I am more proud to say was on Team 7 with me. He was always there when I needed him, and I regret now that I did not notice that when I was you.

As for Sasuke... I'm not sure that there is ever anything I can tell you that will change the way things happened, but still, I ask - no, beg of you to set aside your blind devotion for his cool and sexy appeal and look at him as a friend and teammate and tell him that he matters. That all is not lost.

But let him go. You will never find your way into his heart the way you want. Only someone a lot more stubborn and driven will ever do that, and as much as it pains me to say, he deserves him a lot more.

-Sakura

* * *

Dear 12 year old Me,

I hate you. I hate what you are. I hate what you become. I hate every single thing about your existence. You are so blind, you are so weak, and you are foolish enough to think you are neither. You walk blindly down the path for strength, and when you finally gain it you turn your eyes from the one light in your life. I'd ask you slit your throat and save us both the hassle but you'd only hurt more people than you're worth.

Naruto. The pain that you cause him is worth a thousand of your deaths. Your misery, your strength, your pathetic being pales to his. He is the sun and you are a speck of dust, not even fit to cling to the sole of his shoe.

But instead he holds you precious. You gave him something he never had, and even though you are gone from me, he looks at me and sees you. I do not deserve what he gives me, but I am so weak I can do nothing but drown in it. And I will. I will suffer the blissful agony of his oversized and over zealous heart because the least I can do for the penance of your existence is live for him.

-Sasuke

* * *

Dear 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki,

To think that I was honestly 12 years old once. Sometimes It feels like I still am, but so frequently it feels like you were a lifetime ago. I'd like to give you a motivational speech, but I'm not even being mean when I say you are the one person in the world that needs it the least. Take that as you will, but you are one strong mother fucker and there isn't anything that stops you once you get going. Slows you down, yes, but never stop.

The best piece of advice I ever got, you wont get for a few years, but I'm going to impart it on you now: You don't become acknowledged because you become hokage, you become hokage because everyone acknowledged you. While I didn't become Hokage, it was not from lack of acknowledgment from anyone. Instead, I got acknowledgment from the one person I wanted it most, and that person needed me more than the village.

You aren't really going to realize this for a while, but you have some pretty amazing friends. I know, right now, it feels like the world is against you, but you are much less of an underdog then they give you credit for. You're stubborn, and you will need every inch of that thick skull to get you through all the barriers you come across, but they will be the wind at your back, always pushing you forward.

And Sasuke, man I know you don't want to hear this, Sasuke will be the most important person in your life. You'll lose a lot of people, you will gain a lot of people, but Sasuke is the one that will both break you and put you back together.

-Naruto

P.S. Ah, you should probably apologize to Shikamaru. He wasn't big on homework in school, so I can imagine the paperwork of a hokage isn't exactly better.

fin~


End file.
